Bad Luck
by Dontmesswithme'orelse
Summary: Jackie didn't get to go to her college in the first day because his stupid brother that always annoys her and gives her bad luck. Will she have bad luck everyday? Jared, Jackie's boyfriend, has to visit Jackie to see her if she's alright. OOC
1. Chapter 1

*Jace- Jackie's nickname

Jackie's P.O.V

I was sleeping, I felt someone jumping on my bed. I woke up and found my little brother jumping up and down. My little brother, Rey is only 6 and he his really an energetic kid I couldn't handle him. Rey loves to blame people even though he did it (well I think every kid is like that.) My mom always agreed to Rey's blaming plan, because if she don't Rey will cry and its quite annoying to hear him cry.

"What is it?!" I shouted.

"Look at your clock, Jace." He said, still jumping up and down.

I look at my table clock and saw that it was 7:50. I'm late for my first day of college! I pushed Rey away and ran to my closet to get my clothes and went to the bathroom and took an shower as fast as I can. When I came out Rey wasn't there in my room, so that was an relief. I ran to the door then BAM! The door closed. All the sudden I felt that there was a ghost here, I felt like I'm crazy too. When I reached for the doorknob, the door opened and hit half of my face especially my nose then I fall after the hit. The last thing I heard is Rey's voice.

I woke up lying down on the couch. As I tried to turn my head, it hurts. I saw my parents and Rey staring at me. Mom said, "It will be alright Honey. Rey just accidentally hit you with the door. No need to worry I got angry at him anyways." And she smiled.

"That's great. What time is it?" I said.

"8:30" Rey chuckled.

"I'm so late!" I panicked.

"Don't worry, we talked to the principal about it."

"Mom, Jared's coming over."

"Grrr, I really hate his friend, Sam." Dad said.

"Dad, it's ok Sam's not coming over."

"Good." Dad relaxed.

Jared's P.O.V

I walk down the hallway of UoA alone looking at others who have there girlfriend with them while walking down the hallway. I couldn't believe that Jace lied to me. I though she would be here today. I hope there'a news about her disappearance. There was an vibration on my left pocket, it was my cellphone. I took it out and answered the call, it was Jackie.

"Hey Jared!"

"Hey..."

"Jared I'm sorry I wasn't able to go to school on the first day. It's just that-"

The call suddenly ended.

I was worried so I skipped the last class and ran to get a taxi to get to Jackie's home. When the taxi came I sat in, and texted Paul that I'll be skipping the last class for an emergency.

A few seconds later, he texted back an "Ok man no prob."

When I arrived I gave the driver the tip and went towards the door and knock. Jace opened the door and I was shocked to see her having an icepack on the half of her face. "Jace... What happened to you?"

"It's alright Jared. Nothing happened to me."

"Don't play funny Jace." I chuckled.

"I'm not." She giggled.

"Hey, I'll guess." I said.

"Okay."

"It's Rey."

"Great job in guessing, Mr. Smarty pants."

"No teasing, Mrs. Two face." I chuckled.

"I'm not in Batman!"

"Calm now take some rest."

She reached her arms out to me and said, "Carry me."

I grabbed her and carry her up to her bedroom and on her bed.

"Isn't there one more class?" She asked.

"Yah, I skipped it and told Paul that I couldn't make it."

"Aww, you don't have to do that." She tucked herself in the blankets.

"Hey it's fine." I said fixing her pillows.

"Jared." She called.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Don't leave me ok?" She said about to pass out.

"Im not quite sure about that answer because I might leave you too because you know what I am, I have to follow my pack."

"Jared."

"Sorry I talk too much but I'll try."

"Thanks."

Then she passed out, I look at my watch and saw that its 9:48 p.m and I can't pass my curfew of 12 because I will turn into an werewolf and get some prey so I should just leave her a note because I'm not a vampire of course. The Cullen's who live nearby Jace house is quite scary for werewolves but I tried to ignore the thoughts of them present here.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared's P.O.V

I woke up from sleeping on the chair of Jackie's room. She was already awake moving around. She prepared her clothes for today, she went to the bathroom and didn't notice me awake. Wolves are probably deep sleepers. I went to her desk where she does he researches and homework, and found an pen and an paper. I wrote my note to her that I would have to get ready for school and told her ill bring her to school. Then I look to the right of her laptop and found me and Jace picture. It was the day when Jackie sang on stage, she was an great singer everyone loved her and now she's still continuing her singing dream.

I left her room as soon as I heard the click on the bathroom door. When I opened the door out, her dad appeared. I look at him, and he look at me like I was an rober. "I've gotta go, Sir." I said.

"Hold right there young man." He went nearer to me.

"But sir-" I said.

"What were you doing up there?" He pointed out the bedroom of Jackie.

"I was comforting her sir. Since she told me to stay."

"I will talk to Jackie about this and you too later now get going." He shouted at me.

"Yes sir." I ran out of the door and into my car.

I drove away. When I reached there I parked on the parking lot and closed my engine. I ran to Embry and Paul who are now waiting for me. "Why are you late Jared?" Paul asked.

"Jackie.." I replied.

"Jackie Jackie Jackie" Embry acted it out.

"Shut up Embry. Your just jealous that I have an girl." I hit his upper left side of his chest and chuckled.

Paul chuckled. Then Sam came out of the bushes and I didn't even notice so I was still chuckling. "Jackie." Sam said. Then I stayed silent. I was starting to rage, I tried to stay calm. Embry and Paul went beside me and calmed me down, but I can't. Then... I turned into an wolf ready to fight Sam. Sam ran and jump then turned into an wolf and we started fighting in the woods.

"Embry ill bet you that if Sam gets an scratch you'll have to give me 10bucks."

Paul tapped Embrys arm.

"Deal. Ill bet you if Jared gets an scratch."

Embry chuckled.

Then Paul started to get angry. "Calm down Paul. You don't want anyone to see us though." Embry warned. Then Paul became calm a bit. "Shut up Embry" Paul warned him back.

Then Embry put his two hand high in the air. "Stay like that Embry."

"Nah, lets go to Emily for some food."

Embry said.

"You just went there for breakfast." Paul grumbled.

"Hey I'm an wolf here you expect me not to be hungry?"

"I bet you shouldn't." Paul raise his brow.

"Yah right." Embry said.

"Let's wait for them to finish." Embry sat on the grass. Paul followed.

Jackie's P.O.V

I heard the noise down stairs a while ago so when I was dressed I went down the stairs and called for my dad. My dad was in front of the stairs folding his arms together. "Dad?" I asked.

"Jace." He was furious at me.

"What is it dad?" I asked again.

"I saw Jared came down by the stairs from your room. What is the meaning of this?" He clenched his fist.

"I like him to stay with me since I get bad dreams without him."

"All he cause is trouble these days Jace. I don't think he's good enough for you."

"Dad I love him. I've been doing great with my grades whenever I'm with him he's smart dad. He has an 93.6 GPA."

"I feel something strange about him and how could I even trust him if he just sneaks to your room and I didn't even knew. If you want him to still be your boyfriend I want to know him more." He shouted walking to the kitchen.

"Mom trust him. You don't even know him because you never even care about my life. The past 6years of my life you only come to vist us once an year! You found another woman in the past 6 years and proposed to her but she died because she was shocked!" I followed him to the kitchen and started crying.

My dad was speechless. I took an bite of my cereal and ran away but when I reached the door my dad said something "Jackie..." He murmured. "Is that all you can say, DAD?!" I ran to my car and rode away.

When I reached school I parked my car and got out. I saw Paul and Embry sitting on the grass so I went to join them. Paul looked beside him and saw me. He greeted, "Well hello Jace."

"Hello Jace." Embry greeted too.

"Hey guys. By any chance did you saw Jared?" I asked.

"He's fighting with Sam. He got angry. And did you cry cause your eyes are red." Embry said.

"Again. Is it because of me again? And is it that noticeable?" I asked.

"Yes and Yes." Paul said.

"Please tell Jared that ill be on half day today. Time to get to my class." I smiled.

Then I walked away. "Let's get to class Paul." Embry said.

"Fine cheep stake. Jared time for class, Jackie's wating." Paul shouted.

Then a few seconds later Jared turn back to human and took his clothes hanging on the tree. Sam too turned back and get his shirt hanging too on the tree. "Jackie went to class?" Jared asked.

"Yeh men. Sam go home we'll meet you later."

"Fine." Sam grumbled.

"Don't forget to let Emily bake some cupcakes for me." Embry said. Then everyone stared at Embry.

"For us?" Embry said. Then everyone chuckled.

When I got to class I took a seat. I saw Jared and the pack came in. Since its laboratory, we get to sit in pairs. Jared is my lab partner and he's an smart guy so we often get high grades but I also help out. Jared sat beside and everyone took their seats. Professor came in and started the class.

Me and Jared listen through the whole discussion. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I told Jared that I would be having Half day classes for today since I had to perform. Jared bought my lunch and we sat in the pacs table.

"I have to go now guys. Bye!" I said.

I went out of school and saw my dad. I sat in and stay silent. He too stay silent. As soon as we got there, there was an supervisor calling me to get ready. When I was ready she let me in the recording studio she told me to start singing.

I was going to sing "A Thousand Years"

I started when the music started.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything _

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, _

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

The Director clapped. Then I didn't notice that Jared was watching. He came here for me. I went out of the recording studio and hugged my mom. Then I was about to turn to Jared then he kissed me.

"That was great!" He said.

"Thanks." I blushed.

I'm too lazy again.


End file.
